


♠	♣	♥	♦

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip poker is hard and Mizael is a cheater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♠	♣	♥	♦

     III slams his cards on the theoretical table he and Mizael are using. It is, in actuality, III’s bed. “There, Mizael, that’s the third time in a row that I’ve won. You have to take off something now!”

     “I refuse,” was, yet again, the repeated response.

     “When you said we could play strip poker, I had assumed you would actually strip. You know, because that’s how it works,” he said, sighing. He can’t say that he is necessarily surprised Mizael refuses to take off his clothes. He’s not even disappointed, per se. He had just hoped that his incredibly stubborn boyfriend would just maybe play along for him. Honestly, if Mizael hadn’t wanted to play he should’ve just said so. Especially considering how poorly he’s been playing.

     Mizael just crossed his arms and huffed at III’s prodding. “If it’s so important to you, why don’t you make me.”

     It was always incredible to III how Mizael could just say those kind of things. He has, in no exaggeration challenged him to take off his clothes. A challenge he was simply unable to pass up.

     He jumped across the “table” and tackled his unsuspecting victim. Mizael put up a very, uncharacteristically, weak fight. Firmly, planted on top of Mizael, he sat up and looked at him, hoping to read his expression. “You didn’t plan this out, did you? You couldn’t have…”

     Mizael smiled in response to his sudden unease. He wormed his arm free from III’s pseudo-embrace and ran his fingers through the tangled mess of pink hair. No matter what he did, the curls were unmanageable, very unlike his own almost perfectly straight hair. “Did you really think that I was that poor at your human card games? That my strategy skills only applied to Duel Monsters?” he asked. Despite the softness of the moment, he still managed to come off as incredibly arrogant. III always liked that part about him; he was always so strong.

     III flopped off of Mizael and onto the bed. He sighed and sat silently for some time. “You know, you’re really cute sometimes,” he finally replied.

     Mizael rolled onto his side to face him, “That’s all you’re going to say?”

     “What else is there to say? That I adore you? Because clearly you know that, or else you never could have made this happen. Maybe I could tell you to kiss me, but if you’re truly such a brilliant strategist, then you would know to kiss me on your own.”

     It had, of course, crossed his mind to kiss him. It is on his mind more often than he’d honestly like to admit. III’s softness was a gift that very few others were lucky enough to have experienced. Leaning down, Mizael hesitated before completing the kiss. He hovered just above his lips, feeling III’s warm breath against his face.

     This was, for some reason or another, their so-called thing. The pause, the brief moment to simply experience every aspect of one another was Mizael’s favorite part of kissing. His new human life is fated to end much sooner than his Barian life would. This simple fact has taught him to appreciate every moment of his new life. Finally, he closed the gap to complete the kiss.

     It’s short, like almost all of their kisses, but Mizael still feels his heart flutter and his face go red. He quickly buries his head in the crook of III’s neck to hide his overwhelming blush. III laughs and wraps his arms around him. “I can feel that your face is warm, you nerd.”

     "Then pretend that you don’t."

     III laughs again and tightens his hold of the blonde. "Alright, fine. I can’t tell your face is red and your heart is pounding. But, I can tell that you’re very cute, regardless, Mizael.”

     "That’s our secret then, Mihael. That you’re bad at strip poker and that I turn red every time we kiss.“


End file.
